


Family Reunion

by Forever_Imagining



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Reunion, Post-Ending, children mention, marriage mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Imagining/pseuds/Forever_Imagining
Summary: Even after you moved to Korea and joined the RFA, you still made an effort to visit your family. Your boyfriend was supposed to be at rehearsals.





	Family Reunion

Family reunions were always loud. They could be good or bad, but either way, it was always loud. Since it lasted so long, you had to take breaks just to breathe and get away from all the noise. It wasn’t too bad.

That was until all the questions shifted to you.

“So, tell us about him?” you aunt asked.

You blushed. “He’s good to me, if that’s what you want to hear.”

“It’s not,” she replied. She leaned in closer. “Come on, tell me. How did you meet? How did he ask you out? Pictures? Is he a doctor?”

You coughed. “Uh, he’s an actor actually.”

“Oh.” Her face fell. “How, uh, nice.”

You smiled. It was nice.

“Where is he now?”

“At rehearsal,” you explained. “He, uh, couldn’t make it, but he promises next reunion he will introduce himself.”

“Right. His name was…”

You blinked. “Zen.”

Your aunt looked behind you and grinned. “Zen, huh. White hair, red eyes?”

You tilted your head. “Yeah. Have you heard of him?” You desperately hoped she didn’t recognize him from Spicy Jalapeno. How was Zen going to survive your family if they knew of that show?

Suddenly, your eyes were covered. Shivers ran down your spine, and the voice that whispered, “Hello, princess,” confirmed your suspicions. You yelped and whirled around to hug him. “Hyun,” you whispered. You fit your nose in the crook of his neck and inhaled. Definitely smelled like an airport and a bit of rose. Rose?

You pulled away just to find your boyfriend’s hand holding a bouquet of roses. The temperature suddenly rose as you took the bouquet and hugged him again. “You’re the best, you told him earnestly.” You kissed his nose. “How-”

“I made some arrangements.” He shrugged. “That and I think your grandma sent me a personal invite.”

You turned around to find your grandma giving you a thumbs up and a toothy smile. You laughed. “She approves.”

Zen smiled. “I hope she does.” He mouthed a thank you before pulling you closer. “I missed you.”

Your aunt cleared her throat.

You cleared your throat and leaned your head on Zen’s chest. For a short while, you completely forgot about the conversation with your aunt. You turned to her, Zen’s arm settling around your waist. “Auntie, this is my boyfriend, Zen. Zen, this is-”

“Pleasure to meet you!” your aunt stretched out her hand.

Zen nodded and shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, too.”

“So, do you plan on marrying (Y/n)?”

You sputtered and bowed your head to hide our red face. You were happy that Zen was with you, but… You groaned. You should’ve seen this coming.

Zen rubbed your arm as he laughed awkwardly. “Well, I won’t lie. (Y/n) is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’ve never felt like I do right now for her with anyone else, and I can definitely see us taking this relationship further and…” He gulped. “I could see marriage, possibly.” Zen looked to you. “Maybe, you know, if you want.”

You laughed and pressed your cheek into his shoulder. “I could definitely see marriage.” you faltered. “In the far future, I mean.”

“Yeah,” Zen agreed, looking relieved than before. “I need to establish my career, get other stuff in line-”

“Not to mention, I need to re-establish the RFA in the public atmosphere, reconnect with companies we’ve lost.”

“Overall, both of us have a lot to do before we think about, uh, marriage.”

Your aunt laughed. “Someone who’s not afraid of commitment, but knows what he wants. He’s a keeper.”

You beamed. “Yeah, I know.” You leaned against Zen and sighed. It was insane how the two of you got together. First, encountering Unknown and the apartment. Then, Zen’s injury and Echo Girl’s conspiracy. Then, the bomb in your apartment. That press conference. You swoon every time you think about it. Zen didn’t have to announce anything so publicly, so honestly, so earnestly.

You wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Zen!” Your grandma appeared and grabbed his wrist. Despite her old age and little strength, she tried her best to take Zen away. “We set up karaoke!” She gasped. “Are those for me?”

You laughed and handed her the bouquet. “Here, Grandma.”

“Why thank you.” She flashed a smile at you before pulling Zen’s hand again. “You have to sing for us!”

Zen laughed and let your grandma lead him to the television set. She shoved a microphone in Zen’s hands. The speakers emitted an ear-splitting screech. Your poor boyfriend held the microphone away from him and speakers. He blushed and looked to you for guidance. You just laughed and shrugged. If your grandma said something, it was to be so.

Zen looked to your grandma. The old woman just gave him a thumbs up and sat down in her chair. She patiently waited for Zen to sing something.

One of your uncles shoved the songbook in Zen’s hands. Your boyfriend immediately flipped through the songs and beamed when he found one he knew. “Great! Alright, good evening. I’m Zen. I’m (Y/n)’s boyfriend, and I am so happy to finally meet the wonderful family. So, if you will have me, I would gladly sing a song for you, if you so please.”

Your family cheered, and Zen laughed. “Great!” He glanced at the television, and before starting he winked at you before singing the first few notes so impressively, loudly, and dramatically, that your family couldn’t help but cheer and tease you.

Then, one of the kids pulled your dress.

You crouched down. “Yes, sweetheart?”

The little kid reached out to you.

You laughed. “Come ‘ere!” You scooped the child up and spun around until the child was laughing and giggling. You held the kid closer to you asked, “You know my name?”

She nodded. “Auntie!”

“Auntie…”

“Uh…” the kid pressed her tiny palms against her head. “Auntie…”

“(Y/n),” you finished.

“Auntie (Y/n)!”

You booped her nose. “That’s right. Now, uh, who’s this?” You pointed to your grandma. The child stared at your grandma. “Uh, gwandma.”

“That’s right. How are you so smart, huh?” You tickled her stomach. “How are you so smart? You’re too smart!” She giggled and pushed your hands away from her. “Tickles!” she cried.

For a while, you just played with your niece, happy to be away from the adult’s interrogation. You pretended to steal her nose and sung a few color songs with her. It always ended in tickles somehow. She was trying to tickle you by poking your face and stomach, and you laughed as hard as you could so she would be satisfied.

Then, you turned the tables. “Tickle monster’s coming!” You grabbed her and began to tickle her again.

“No!”

You just wrapped your arms around her just as she reached out to someone and said, “Angel!”

You blinked and looked up. When your gaze met your boyfriend’s, your face turned red. You had never talked about children. Marriage, a little, but kids? Did he not want any? Did he want any? When? Did he want them soon? No, he couldn’t. Zen was a pretty traditional guy. If marriage can wait, so can children. Right? Oh god, why did you have to play with your niece? You should’ve just gone back to your aunt.

You then remembered your aunt’s interesting questions and immediately took back the thought.

You pursed your lips and put your niece on your lap. “Do you know who that is?”

“Angel!” She laughed and reached for Zen. “Angel, angel!”

Zen broke into giggles and took the child from you. He sat down next to you and put your niece in his lap. “I’m not an angel, cutie pie.”

She tilted her head and grabbed a few strands of his hair. She beamed and started to pet his ponytail as if it was an animal. “It’s soft,” she explained.

“Yeah,” you replied. “That’s uncle…”

“Uncle….”

“Zen.”

“Uncle Zen,” she finished. She looked up at Zen and stared at his eyes. She put her hands on his shoulders and stared right into them. Your boyfriend stiffened, not exactly sure how to handle a little girl staring right into his eyes.

“What color?” you asked.

“Red,” she replied. She laughed and wandered around Zen’s lap, your lap, and the couch in general. “R-E-D red, R-E-D red. I can spell red!” she sang. She was so occupied with singing that she didn’t really pay attention to where she was going.

You inhaled through your teeth and grabbed her and put her on the floor. One of your cousins found her and picked her up. The children were always the most popular guests after all.

You scooted closer to Zen and leaned your head on his shoulder. “Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be sorry, love.” He intertwined his fingers with yours and lifted your joined hand to kissed your knuckles. “That was adorable, both you and her.”

You laughed. “So you’re not mad?”

“Mad?” Zen pulled you in closer. “There’s no place I’d rather be, (Y/n).”


End file.
